


While Your Blood Is Boiling

by Nemeryal



Series: Cause Nobody Wants To Be The Last One There :. [12]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Male Slash, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeryal/pseuds/Nemeryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' vicino, oh così vicino, il suo respiro ha il tanfo mefitico degli intestini rancidi, la bocca irrorata di rosso violento –Amore e morte, sensualità e rigor mortis avvinghiati nella camera immersa dentro l’irrealtà di un’alba decisamente troppo lontana per crederla vera.</p>
<p>[Steve/Tony] [Angst]</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Your Blood Is Boiling

**Disclaimer:** I personaggi non mi appartengono  
Ma sono di proprietà della Marvel ©

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**0.1**

**PRELUDIO**

**D** al Diario del Dottor Charles Cromwell.  
Torre di Londra,  Febbraio 20**

 

Mi ha convinto a venire qui.  
Mi ha  _costretto_  a venire qui, piegando la mia volontà. E’ sempre così,  _sempre_ , non cambierà mai.   
Nessuno può resistergli: i suoi occhi ordinano, le tue membra  _obbediscono_. E’ un magnete,  _oh_ , un dolce magnete che languido ti fa genuflettere al suo cospetto, e nulla ti sembra sbagliato, nulla ti sembra fuor di giustizia, fintanto che esce dalle sue labbra, dalla sua bocca bagnata di saliva purpurea, dalle sue iridi di rosso metallo.  
Lo anelo e lo vorrei fuggire, ma più corro più il mio corpo si ribella, un istinto più antico,  _animalesco_ , si risveglia dentro di me e mi volge di nuovo al suo potere, ubbidiente come il più leale dei cani.  
Mi ha portato qui su ali notturne, celato da nebbia e stelle morenti.   
Mi ha portato qui e ha sbaragliato i miei nemici, addormentato le guardie, spento le loro anime con un solo scoccare dello sguardo imperioso.  
Ora c’è silenzio. Silenzio e morte, un vago retrogusto di putrefazione, di ragnatele rarefatte come l’aria che marcisce nei polmoni.  
Sotto di me, uno scheletro di ossa biancheggianti di polvere, frantumate all’altezza del petto -Posso ancora vedere schegge di frassino a trafiggere brandelli di costato, rimasugli di midollo e pelle cadente, violacea,  _morta._  
 _Risveglialo_  mi ha ordinato  _Risveglia il mio figliol prodigo, l’aristocratico devoto._  
Le mie mani tremano mentre sollevo quel ridacchiante ammasso pallidiccio; i denti innaturalmente lunghi, conficcati nell’arcata dentaria, paiono ridere di me e implorarmi all’insieme.  
 _Risvegliami_  sembrano pregare  _Risveglia questo figliol prodigo, l’aristocratico devoto._  
Ma posso farlo? Posso  _davvero_ farlo?  
Io credo di no.  
Il mio signore mi ordina di sì.  
Mi metto al lavoro.

 

 

 

 

**0.2**

**Giorno 1.**  
Giugno 20**  
Cieli di Londra.  
Quinjet dei Vendicatori.

La fronte è sudata.   
Strano.  
La temperatura è nella norma, solo un breve soffio di aria condizionata fischietta timidamente tra i sedili: non c’è troppo caldo, giacché nessuno dei presenti è costretto ad assistere all’imbarazzante comparsa di pezzuole nerastre sotto le ascelle di Barton, ma non c’è neanche così freddo perché segnacoli di brividi compaiano sul  _petto_ di Natasha –Con gran disdetta dei presenti. Tranne forse di Capitan America. Ma è difficile capire cosa gli passi esattamente nel cervello, né se i suoi neuroni abbiano mai elaborato una fantasia sessuale che andasse oltre Betty Grable e il di lei sorriso occhieggiante da sopra la spalla.  
Ma la fronte è sudata, Tony sente distintamente goccioline appiccicose gelarsi sopra e tra le sopracciglia, raccogliendosi nell’incavo delle guance e asciugando, seccando, impastando di gusto rancido bocca e lingua.  
Avverte anche una fastidiosa oppressione al petto e questa volta non si tratta del grappolo di schegge. È qualcosa di indistinto. Pressante. Pesante. Batte ad un ritmo diverso del cuore, affonda nel torace, singulta tra le costole, singhiozza contro i polmoni e ricade, un tonfo di baratro nero, cerchi lividi ad insozzare il sangue.  
Si libera con un gemito d’aria compressa  del casco. Si sente soffocare, l’aria è troppo calda, il respiro ruscella bollente lungo la trachea e i polmoni sono ormai sul punto di esplodere.  
Capitan America lo fissa dal posto accanto e sposta la mano sul bracciolo fino a sfiorargli casualmente le dita. Non si può permettere gesto più palese o plateale: non sono soli e questo lo frena dallo stringere la presa, dall’accompagnarlo a posare la testa sul suo petto, dall’accarezzargli i capelli dalla tempia fino al lobo dell’orecchio. C’è troppa gente, anche se sono solo Vedova Nera e Occhio di Falco, ma si trattiene comunque.  
Barton ridacchia.  
Tony ignora entrambi.  
Vuole solo riposare.  
Vuole solo grattare in pace lo sfogo che sa essergli comparso all’altezza della clavicola.  
Affondare violento le unghie nella pelle arrossata che morde e che prude, che mangia e che dilania senza freno e non gli dà requie.  
Chiude gli occhi.  
Appoggia la testa contro il finestrino.  
Affoga.  
Ma non sogna.  
La fronte è sudata.  
Strano.

 

**Giorno 1**  
Giugno 20**  
Manhattan, Stark Tower.  
Camera di Tony Stark e Steve Rogers.  
Notte.

L’amore con Steve è stato affannato, diverso,  _sudato._  
Tony apre gli occhi con il braccio del compagno a comprimergli il torace, il suo volto addormentato conficcato tra le scapole.  
Ansima.  
Annaspa.  
Scivola via dalla sua stretta, si libera del calore del suo abbraccio, svicola dalle lenzuola, dai ruvidi maelstrom di tessuto che gli scorticano l’addome accaldato.   
Siede sul bordo del materasso, si prende la testa tra le mani: sussurra crocchiolii disperati tra i denti tremuli, le tempie sbiancate da un orrore freddo, senza nome, la schiena percorsa da brividi in ottave di staffilate che sanno di morte e legno odoroso.  
È nudo.  
Batte i denti.  
Non ha idea di cosa accidenti gli sia preso.  
Suda ancora, non la smette, ha sempre più caldo, così caldo che sente la pelle raggrinzirsi sulle ossa spugnose, la carne ritirarsi dai legamenti bagnati, i nervi raggomitolarsi su se stessi con un gemito liquido. Ha caldo e trema di freddo: l’aria condizionata lo copre di brina invisibile, il calorifero lo corrode.  
Steve ha cercato di aiutarlo, ha fatto l’amore con lui. Tony s’è dibattuto in una corrente di sogno, cercato aiuto e il corpo di Steve, ma non ha trovato né l’uno né l’altro, nonostante la mano tesa di Steve, la voce di Steve come unica guida in un mare immoto, frastagliato di confusione e insensatezza.  
L’orgasmo lo ha lasciato inebetito, istupidito, ha abbandonato un pianto immotivato negli occhi.  
Steve si è addormentato al suo fianco, l’ha tenuto a sé, l’ha stretto contro il cuore,  _Sono qui_  gli ha sussurrato  _Sarò sempre qui_ , ma Tony non è riuscito a sentirlo.  
Tony sudava. Continua a sudare.  
Manhattan dondola appena fuori dalla finestra, un pendolo che destra e sinistra barbaglia di luci, destra e sinistra canta mormorii e singhiozzi, destra e sinistra le insegne s’avvolgono a spirale, destra e sinistra globi scarlatti appesi al cielo notturno, destra e sinistra pupille affilate di gatto che soffia, destra e sinistra gira la spirale di suono, destra e sinistra un punto fisso al centro della testa, destra e sinistra roteano strisciano serpeggiano destra e sinistra lingue di bianco e lingue di nero destra e sinistra tutte vertono su quell’unico punto destra e sinistra  _Dormi_  destra e sinistra la testa ondeggia  _Sogna_ destra e sinistra perde la presa.  
Tony crolla.  
Barcolla e sprofonda.  
L’amore con Steve è stato affannato, diverso,  _sudato._  
E la clavicola morde e prude, mangia e dilania.

 

 

**0.3**

**INTERLUDIO**

**D** al Diario del Dottor Charles Cromwell.  
Feudo di Falsworth,  Marzo 20**

 

Il padrone mi ha schiuso i segreti del tempo, nel coito con la morte ho trovato l’accesso alla vita. Mi ha lasciato solo, ma non mi abbandonderà mai davvero.  
È qui, nella mia testa: sento suadente il sussurro sibilino salire sull’ossa, sul sangue. Moine d’emoglobina e io, adorante, rispondo.  
Ordini malarici e io, anelante, obbedisco.  
Mi ha schiuso i segreti del tempo, ho sostituito scheletro allo scheletro. Quando? Non lo so. Non ricordo. Le memorie sono confuse, sono nebbiose, ma il padrone è con me e ho rivestito di nuova pelle il figliol prodigo, l’aristocratico devoto.  
Ora è bella, ora è bianca, bianca di stelle ricoperte di biacca e cerone. È pronto per entrare in scena, lo so. Lo sento. Anche il padrone è soddisfatto.  
Il padrone sorride nella mia testa e io mi sciolgo di quel suo sorriso affilato,  _appuntito_ , vivrei solo per lui, per lui solo morirei.  
L’ombra del castello è tanto lunga da farmi da coperta e lenzuolo, mi ci avvolgo, mi ci rifugio mentre spio gli esiti del mio lavoro e chiamo il mio padrone, il mio signore,  _Guarda_! gli dico  _Guarda! Il frutto dei tuoi insegnamenti, Maestro delle Tenebre e del Nulla che Tutto Genera, Dio del Sangue! Guarda! Il figliol prodigo, l’aristocratico devoto è pronto a risorgere! Risorgerà!_  
Avverto un gemito, aria risucchiata vorace.  
Sporgo la testa sopra la cassa.   
È vivo.  
Mi guarda.  
Ha gli occhi neri e pupille di gatto, il volto scarno, un triangolo rovesciato che s’affina al mento bombato; posso contare le costole, le dita sono artritiche, le unghie come artigli, rasoi coperti d’un opaco velo in cheratina. Il torace è oblungo, l’addome rinsecchito, le gambe allampanate, le ginocchia gonfie e sporgenti. I piedi paiono pinne, squamosi, lucidi, appiccicosi di melma bavosa.  
Mi guarda e solleva le labbra cianotiche in un ghigno sorridente, così dissimile da quello del padrone da essere quasi uguale.  
Mi sorride. La lingua pallida guizza a solleticare la punta di un canino.  
Potrei morire.   
Lo voglio. Lo desidero.  
Si solleva dal feretro. La notte intesse una corona sbiadita, ciancicata, attorcigliata di filamenti astrali; la luna sgocciola liquami argentei sul cranio coperto appena di una peluria grigiastra, come quella che gli nasconde il flaccido incunearsi del pube.  
Mi guarda.  
L’orbita è viola, l’iride della tonalità delle false perle, la cornea impregnata del giallo da ittero.  
Ripete il gesto con la lingua.  
Oh, come lo voglio.   
Mentre scrivo, arcua la schiena scheletrica sui bordi lignei, proprio come i gatti in procinto di spiccare un salto. Le vertebre sono spunzoni taglienti, creste ossee deliziosamente ricurve.  
Padrone, che regalo! Che meraviglia! Lo voglio!  
È mio! Mio!  
È---* _Il diario si interrompe con una striatura rossa*_

**0.4**

**Giorno 2.**  
Giugno 20**  
Manhattan, Stark Tower.  
Attico.

_(Sono solo due nella stanza: Steve Rogers, Capitan America, legge un giornale seduto comodamente in poltrona. Tony Stark, Iron Man, è dietro al lungo tavolo di linoleum bianco, una mano sostiene la testa, l’altra è artigliata alla tazza di caffè ormai presumibilmente freddo. Non deve aver dormito molto, forse non ha dormito affatto. Si aggrappa alla minuscola stoviglia quasi fosse tutto il suo mondo.)_

STEVE:  _(sollevando gli occhi dalla carta stampata)_  Si stanno verificando le stesse sparizioni di Londra.  
TONY:  _(senza dare alcun segno di aver compreso o anche solo sentito quanto gli è stato detto)_ Mh.  
STEVE:  _(Imperterrito)_  Non posso credere che sia vero. Eppure ricordo che… _(corruga la fronte)_ Tony, mi stai ascoltando?  
TONY:  _(finalmente alza la testa)_  Eh?

 

_(Steve sobbalza, spaventato. Tempo un istante ha lanciato il giornale sulla poltrona e le mani, prima occupate a tenere alti i fogli imbellettati di inchiostro, ora sono al volto del compagno e lo girano e lo esaminano e lo accarezzano e lo toccano, per assicurarsi che sia carne vera quella sotto i polpastrelli, e non frattaglie d’ectoplasma. La pelle di Tony non ha più colore, come qualcosa o qualcuno avesse succhiato via tutto il sangue; gli occhi sono fondi, le palpebre ispessite d’una tonalità tra il livido ed il nero, incassate nell’orbita gonfia, purulenta. La bocca è una strisciolina bianco-rosa, malsana, la barba si è incartapecorita, ingrigita come i capelli alla base delle tempie.)_

STEVE: Tony! Tony che ti succede? Che hai?  _(Si umetta le labbra con la lingua. Sono secche, hanno il sapore della sabbia)_ E’ da ieri che sei strano. Da quando sei sparito mentre aspettavamo di incontrare Union Jack.  
TONY:  _(Con voce atrofizzata)_ Io…Ho freddo.  
STEVE:  _(Poggiando il palmo della mano sulla sua fronte per sentirne la temperatura)_ Freddo? Ti stai praticamente liquefacendo…!  
TONY:  _(Guardando un punto distante oltre la parete)_ Sì.  
STEVE:  _(Preoccupato)_ Sì,  _cosa_?  
TONY:  _(Annuisce)_ Sì  _(Col medesimo tono monocorde)_  
STEVE:  _(Lo prende per le spalle, sempre più preoccupato)_ Tony, ma che…

 

_(Steve non riesce a concludere la frase che l’ID-Card pigola e vibra. Il Capitano sminuzza un’ingiuria tra i denti, le dita corrono impacciate a cercare il tesserino: lo solleva quel tanto che basta per tenere sotto controllo sia lo schermino digitale che Tony, ancora davanti a lui.  
Tony non si è mosso, non ha dato cenno di aver visto o udito alcunché. Gli occhi sono vitrei, le braccia penzolano lungo i fianchi, la bocca è appena schiusa a mostrare un baluginio bianco di denti. Continua a guardare il punto imprecisato sulla parete. Non dice una parola.)_

STEVE:  _(Rivolto al tesserino)_ Qui Capitan America.

 

_(Sul quadrato digitale che funge da schermo appare il mezzobusto di Nick Fury.)_

  
NICK FURY: Capitano Rogers, convocazione urgente. Sull’Helicar dello S.H.I.E.L.D. fra venti minuti.

 

_(Steve assottiglia le labbra, gli occhi corrono al viso assente ed esangue del compagno)_

NICK FURY:  _(Tono indurito, metallico)_ Qualche problema, Capitano?  
STEVE:  _(Dopo un attimo di esitazione)_ No, signore. Ci sarò.  _(Un istante di silenzio)_ Il Barone John Falsworth, vero? Sta colpendo anche qui.  
NICK FURY: Mi dispiace, Capitano.

 

 

_(L’ID-Card si spegne con un pigolio e Steve la rimette nella tasca. Alza gli occhi al soffitto, deglutendo pesantemente.)_

STEVE: J.A.R.V.I.S., visto che sia Vedova Nera che Hulk non sono reperibili, contatta Occhio di Falco. Priorità massima, lo voglio a tenere Tony sotto controllo.

 

_(Una voce computerizzata si diffonde nell’attico)_

J.A.R.V.I.S.: Sì, signore.

 

_(Steve sospira, guarda Tony negli occhi. Questi non ha reazione, non sembra neanche essere davvero lì. Non sembra neanche essere vivo. Una ruga va ad aggrinzire la fronte del Capitano –Un dubbio? Un sospetto?-. Scuote la testa, bollando di ridicolo il pensiero appena formulato –Forse sta solo sperando,_ pregando _che i suoi sospetti siano infondati)_

  
STEVE: Devo andare. Sarò qui quanto prima.  _(Gli lascia un bacio all’angolo delle labbra. Tony non risponde, non si muove)_

  
(Steve chiude gli occhi. Sospira. Poi esce.  
Tony è ancora dietro al tavolo di linoleum. Annuisce di nuovo.)

TONY:  _(Con tono spento, incolore)_ Vendetta.

 

**Giorno 2**  
Giugno 20**  
Manhattan, Stark Tower.  
Camera di Tony Stark e Steve Rogers.  
Notte.

Destra. Sinistra.  
Il dondolio è ricominciato, forse non è mai cessato.   
Steve non è lì, Tony non sa dove sia. Lo stomaco si torce. Forse dovrebbe preoccuparsi. Dov’è? Perché non ricorda di averlo visto andarsene? È tutto confuso.  
Destra. Sinistra.  
Il dondolio continua, forse non si fermerà mai.  
Non pensa più a Steve. Lo stomaco è calmo, pesa nel ventre. Non sa dove sia Steve, ma la mente non formula più alcuna domanda, non reagisce più ad alcun pensiero, ad alcuna preoccupazione.  
Destra. Sinistra.  
Il dondolio non smette, non lo farà mai.  
Di nuovo, gli occhi appaiono dietro la finestra: sono carboni ardenti, sono spilli conficcati nel tessuto stesso della realtà, sono squarci felini attraverso il pulviscolo notturno.  
Steve non è lì.  
Destra. Sinistra.  
Steve non è lì, ma ora gli occhi sono  _dentro_ la stanza.  
Steve non è lì, ma ora c’è un uomo al posto suo e Tony rimane seduto sulla sponda del letto, a guardarlo, ad osservarlo, a fissarlo. Il prurito al collo quasi ringhia, si fa insopportabile e se Tony ne avesse ancora la forza, porterebbe la mano alla sua altezza e si strapperebbe via la pelle con un unico, feroce gesto di sfida.  
Ma Steve non lì.  
C’è un uomo al posto suo.  
E’ alto, distinto, viso triangolare e occhi abbaglianti di una strana luminescenza rossastra.   
Emerge dall’ombra, la vezzeggia con un bacio ed un sussurro, ne fa una marsina di seta antracite aperta su un gilet borgogna, ornato di pomelli grigio scuro. Tiene la testa piegata con indolenza sulla spalla, così da scoprire la clavicola ben modellata, stretta dal collo montante e cinta con presa ferrea dalla cravatta inamidata, splendente di bianco virginale.   
Le brache di lino color crema sono chiuse al ginocchio da un cinturino di cuoio, inguainate in un paio di alti stivali in pelle marrone, ombreggiate dalla linea liquida del bastone da passeggio; l’uomo ne stringe il pomello ricurvo in argento, a guisa di rettile, picchiettando l’unghia affilata contro l’occhio dell’animale –Serpente?  _Drago_?  
La corta frangia rosso-brunita nasconde appena le sopracciglia inarcate in un deliziato, sensuale divertimento, i riccioli ruggiscono e ondeggiano ai lati delle tempie, sopra le orecchie.   
Tony lo osserva e pensa ancora che Steve non è lì, ma destra e sinistra ticchetta l’orologio che l’uomo tiene distrattamente appeso alle dita, destra e sinistra e non pensa a nulla.  
Non pensa più.  
E' bianco.  
E' vuoto.  
E' riempito solo di quel color borgogna, della voce melliflua che lo culla e lo ammalia.  
«Mi senti?» chiede l’uomo e la voce nasconde un riso da dominatore, la bocca dalle labbra sottili si solleva a disegnare un arco saputo, soddisfatto, sulla mascella aristocratica.  
«Sì»  
«Mi obbedirai?» si avvicina e nasconde l’orologio nel taschino.  
Piega languidamente le spalle, in un inchino ricercato e studiato, per arrivare a sfiorargli la curva del mento a punta di dita e giocherellando con la barba ispida.  
«Sì»  
«Cosa sarai per me?» ora la voce carezzevole è il sibilo della spada sguainata, del metallo battuto dal martello rovente, latrato di cane rabbioso.  
«…Vendetta.»

 

 

 

**0.5**

**EPILOGO**

**D** iario.  
Feudo di Falsworth,  Aprile 20**

   
Ho ripreso le forze.  
Il sangue dei pazienti mi ha rinvigorito.  
Il mondo è cambiato e allo stesso tempo non è accaduto nulla che potesse destare il mio interesse. Esiste solo una cosa in grado di tenermi vigile, tenermi  _vivo_ : la vendetta.  
Ho letto molto di lui, di  _loro._  
Devo colpire.  
Partirò oggi stesso.

 

**D** iario.

Manhattan,  Maggio 20**

   
La notte li protegge, ma non sono consci del mio famelico osservare.  
Oh.   
Oh, fra tutte le cose, poi, mai avrei immaginato un simile risvolto. Non era nei piani, ma ora, ora…! Oh, sciocco, sciocco. Mi hai offerto tu stesso la vendetta, l’hai servita su di un piatto d’argento, accompagnata da un suadente calice colmo di sangue zuccherino.   
Suggella pure l’incontro clandestino, apice ed apoteosi di molteplici incontri parimenti clandestini.  
Abbeverati al suo respiro, finché puoi.  
L’ansito che ti sgorgherà dalla gola, nella quiete peccaminosa delle vostre stanze, non è che il preludio al tuo pianto futuro.

 

**D** iario.  
Torre di Londra,  Giugno 20**

 

Eccolo.   
Diviso dai suoi compagni.   
Pronto alla mia venuta.  
Tiene  il casco sottobraccio, il corpo cinto d’una corazza più spessa e dura del ferro.   
Si sente al sicuro, si sente baldanzoso. Non crede alle storie di fantasmi, per lui uno scheletro è uguale ad un altro, e la gente sparisce dalle grandi città fin dall’inizio dei tempi. Ma fa comunque un giro di perlustrazione, blandito da uno sguardo e da una parola, da una tacita promessa di ricompensa allorquando la solitudine sarà loro unica compagnia.  
Si crede predatore, non sa di essere preda.  
Si crede difeso.  
Ma  da qui posso vedere perfettamente il suo collo scoperto.

**0.6**

**Giorno 3.**  
Giugno 20**  
Manhattan, Stark Tower.  
Stanza di Tony Stark e Steve Rogers.

«Tony?»  
La porta cigola e guaisce, come nel peggiore dei film horror.  
E Clint li  _detesta_ , i film horror, li detesta con tutta l’anima. Figurarsi avere la netta impressione di trovarsi nel bel mezzo di uno di essi.  
Mette un piede nella stanza percolata di nero, dove agglomerati di ombra spenzolano bavosi dagli angoli del soffitto, dove grumi scuri si affastellano appallottolati sotto al letto, dentro l’armadio, dietro il comodino. L’aria è pesante, le finestre sigillate, le imposte sbarrate; persino il sottile filo di luce che dalle spalle di Barton si fa timidamente strada sulle piastrelle decide che non è più posto per lui, quello, e arretra un passo alla volta, si affaccia ancora un istante dallo stipite.  
Scompare.  
La camera ripiomba nell’oscurità e Barton comincia a ripetersi che non è una bionda maggiorata e stupida, ergo non deve preoccuparsi della pellaccia. Lo sanno tutti nei film horror la prima a perdere la testa o arti limitrofi è la bionda maggiorata e stupida di turno. Lui è tranquillo. Non verrà smembrato, né trucidato brutalmente.   
È un inizio. Un  _ottimo_  inizio.  
Avanza ancora, avanza circospetto, avanza fino a ritrovarsi al centro esatto dell’incubo, costretto tra il mastodontico armadio a muro e gli sgangherati, idrofobi piedi del letto, seminascosti dal rigurgito malsano e azzurro delle lenzuola gettate in terra alla rinfusa.  
Di Iron Man non c’è traccia.  
Non un rumore smuove il silenzio claustrofobico.   
Barton deglutisce, umettando poi le labbra con un guizzo nervoso della lingua.  
Che Stark sia strano lo pensa dacché gli è capitato il suo file S.H.I.E.L.D. sotto mano, ma adesso il suo comportamento è strano ai livelli di Freddy Krueger.   
Steve lo ha chiamato il giorno prima perché lo tenesse d’occhio, ma quando è arrivato alla Tower l’AI che gioca a fare il maggiordomo gli ha fatto notare come il  _Signor Stark_  fosse salito nelle proprie stanze –Dove è rimasto fino ad adesso, evitando di scendere persino per mangiare.  
È rimasto solo perché Steve è un brav’uomo e non vuole ritrovarsi il suo scudo al posto dell’arcata dentaria.  
…E poi anche per i liquori gratis e le cibarie accuratamente disposte nel frigorifero.  
«Tony, dove sei? Il Grande Pirata In Carica ci vuole tutti sul ponte,  _ahrrrr--»_  
Lo mette a disagio non riuscire a vederlo –Lui vede tutto, ma non vede Stark, non in quel momento. Il buio non è mai stato un problema, ma è come cieco, adesso, e Stark si nasconde, non respira, nessun riflesso d’iride o movimento alcuno, è come celato al mondo, è assurdamente celato agli occhi. E la cosa non gli piace.  
La cosa lo costringe a dibattersi tra la stolida solidità marchio di fabbrica S.H.I.E.L.D. e il panico che già romba muto in fondo alla gola, ribollendo tra le costole.  
 _Fump._  
Qualcosa caduto sul morbido.   
Clint scorge subito il materasso che s’incava sotto un peso non indifferente, ma non  _chi_  è appena saltato sulle coperte.  
 _Frush._  
Le lenzuola cadono, il qualcosa si è spostato –E’ veloce, maledettamente veloce, e Clint non lo vede, non lo vede ancora e se non le vede arrivare è la fine perché, dannazione, lui è comunque biondo naturale.  
 _Tum._  
Contro il muro, ora.   
Il suono è quello di una mano schiantata sulla parete, i polpastrelli che cercano appiglio sulla superficie liscia e scivolosa, tinta del bianco che scivola graduale ad un tiepido azzurro, tipico degli ambienti personali di Stark.  
 _Tump. Tump. Tump. Tump._  
Passi.  
Passi animaleschi sul soffitto e Clint si maledice per non aver portato con sé l’arco o anche solo una graffetta; alza gli occhi, ma quello che vede è solo il neon spento, un ritaglio rettangolare smorto, inutile, e accanto---  
«Tony!»  
Clint Occhio di Falco Barton vede tutto, quello che è reale e quello che non lo è.  
Ma quando Tony Stark gli balza addosso -Tony con la faccia contorta, abbruttita, imbestialita, Tony con gli occhi di fiamma e il volto cadaverico, Tony con la bava alla bocca e i denti snudati- ha solo il tempo di pensare che ormai è  _troppo tardi._

 

 

 

**Giorno 3**  
Giugno 20**  
Manhattan, Stark Tower.  
Camera di Tony Stark e Steve Rogers.  
Notte.

Steve entra.   
La polvere sospira di piacere sotto la suola degli stivali.  
Il lezzo di metallo e morte è tale da fargli lacrimare gli occhi: si porta la mano sinistra al volto, nascondendo narici e bocca dietro la piega dura del pugno.   
Un chiarore violaceo aleggia sognante nella camera da letto, si acciambella, umido e tumido, nei bozzoli enfi della coperta; nenie di colori si rincorrono e si chiamano e bisbigliano di fantasmagorie blu e grigie, le tende s’irrigidiscono al pigolio di nuvole che chiare annunciano l’arrivo dell’alba e già si dividono a lasciar passare i primi raggi del sole. Gli ampi vetri dell’armadio a muro specchiano il biondo e l’oro della testiera del letto, l’abat-jour crema sul comodino, il paralume bombato e bordato di una sottile striscia argento nel punto in cui il collo si restringe, fino ad assumere forma tubolare.   
Il corpo di Clint Barton è innaturalmente spezzato, si profila aguzzo, lucido di sangue nella penombra.  
Gli occhi sono sbarrati al soffitto, la bocca aperta oltre le possibilità della mandibola –Staccata di netto e mollemente appoggiata sul torace divelto; il naso quasi non si vede, coperto com’è dall’escrescenza tumefatta delle guance sbranate. La testa è slanciata verso sinistra, tanto che l’orecchio si appoggia senza sforzo sulla spalla: bisogna ringraziare lo squarcio alla gola per quella posizione pacifica al limite dello struggimento.   
Il torace è un’esplosione di organi disciolti e viscere fuse; lo sterno spicca candido nel violento porpora generale, le costole affondano ancora dietro le ascelle fino alla colonna vertebrale, come se nessuno le avesse avvertite che non c’è più bisogno della loro protezione. Il bacino fratturato s’inarca scomposto, più alto sulla destra, e vi pendono brandelli ondeggianti di pelle putrida e carne morta.  
Liquami biancastri rigagnolano lenti tra i nervi strappati e la carne masticata, dilaniata, lacerata brano a brano.  
Quando Steve solleva lo sguardo dallo spettacolo impietoso, Tony lo sta fissando di rimando dalla finestra.   
Non è mai stato così bello.  
I capelli scuri nella loro incolta cura scivolano dalla fronte alta alla nuca, pettinati all’indietro sopra la punta dell’orecchio; la barba circonda perfettamente la curva decisa del mento, risalendo col pizzetto a coprire la fossetta sorridente sotto il labbro inferiore, e i baffi sono sollevati a seguire il morbido movimento della bocca scarlatta, appena alzata in direzione degli zigomi. La pelle è candida, fredda di marmo e di neve, solo un velo rosa sulle guance e all’angolo dell’orbita, un’indecisa pennellata sulle nocche e sui polsi sbiaditi.  
 Gli occhi hanno assorbito tutti i colori del mondo, sono neri e venati di rosso, palpitano di sangue vivo, s’accordando armoniosi alla tinta cardinale del rivoletto che placido cola dai denti patinati di vermiglio e scivola languido lungo la linea del collo, soffermandosi appena a definire i contorni di due cerchiolini innocenti, paonazzi, per sparire oltre il bordo della maglietta insozzata e lacera, là dove Barton ha affondato le unghie in un ultimo, patetico tentativo di aver salva la vita.  
Tony preme la lingua contro il labbro superiore, depositandovi una stilla color rubino.  
«Steve.» soffia un sussurro e socchiude soddisfatto le palpebre bianche, le ciglia lasciano cadere fili d’ombra sui tratti affilati «Non ho più freddo.»  
Il Capitano deglutisce, fatica a tenere insieme parole e concetti.   
Lì, lì ai suoi piedi c’è il corpo di Clint, sfatto, mutilato, brutalmente a pezzi, e là, davanti a lui, contro la finestra, ma senza riflettersi sul vetro, c’è Tony, contaminato dal morbo di Falsworth, dalla malattia del Barone Sangue –Quel Barone Sangue che è stato a chiamato ad eliminare e che gli ha rivolto parole incerte, incomprensibili nell’ultimo baluginio di vita corrotta.  _Ho comunque la mia vendetta_  ha ghignato, prima che Steve gli staccasse di netto la testa grazie al fedele scudo  _Ho comunque un figlio_ \- e,  _Dio_ , Tony non è mai stato così bello, mai così letale, e non sa che fare, sa che deve agire, e non ci riesce, e il lezzo putrescente si fa più forte, e Stark è vicino, oh così vicino, il suo respiro ha il tanfo mefitico degli intestini rancidi, la bocca irrorata di rosso violento –Amore e morte, sensualità e rigor mortis avvinghiati nella camera immersa dentro l’irrealtà di un’alba decisamente troppo lontana per crederla vera.  
Gli incastra il volto nella mano destra e Steve ha un moto di ribellione, lesto gli stringe le spalle e tenta di allontanarlo, ma la lingua di Tony è più veloce e pizzica, picchietta il lobo dell’orecchio, le labbra scendono a reclamare eloquenti il possesso della clavicola. La resistenza del Capitano è fumo, ora, a contatto col suo respiro bollente, con le dita che gli sollevano il mento e la punta del naso che carezza sospirando la pelle ingemmata di brividi e il palmo sinistro che gli stringe il fianco, lo agguanta e lo accosta al ventre, lo costringe più vicino, lo intrappola senza sforzo, preda com’è di una volontà incosciente.  
E sta per cedere ancora, sta per cedere di più, cadere, calare e affogare, quando i canini di Stark gli grattano la gola, cercando il punto più tenero dove conficcarsi.   
«No!» Steve lo spinge via con un colpo poderoso, il respiro affannato appeso faticosamente alle labbra contratte.  
Stark barcolla ringhiando, le spalle si sollevano, la testa s’incassa, gli occhi hanno un lampo bestiale.  
Il Capitano piega il braccio a sciogliere le cinghie che assicurano lo scudo alla schiena. Tony digrigna i denti.  
«Guarda» esala, nel tentativo di richiamarlo a sè «Lo hai ucciso, Tony. Hai ucciso Clint…»  
Il figlio di Howard drizza d’improvviso la schiena, sbarra gli occhi pallidi, il guizzo di umanità è tale da strappargli un tremito unico per tutta la lunghezza del corpo spigoloso; il volto s’ingrigisce, la bocca si storce, oblunga e grottesca, arretra d’un passo, due, si trova bloccato nella fuga dalla parete, recalcitra, crolla a terra, porta le mani a coprire le orecchie, scuote la testa, dondola, avanti e indietro, indietro e avanti, sibila e singhiozza e sbocconcella moccoli di negazione tra le labbra cianotiche.  
«Non volevo. Non volevo. Nonvolevononvolevononvolev---»  
Steve gli è andato incontro, attento ad ogni reazione convulsa che lo shock avrebbe potuto scatenare, s’è inginocchiato, ha sollevato una mano per posargliela sulla testa in un moto di profondo affetto e si è bloccato all’ultimo momento, soffocando nell’orrore ogni più piccolo barlume di comprensione.  
«Lo so. Lo so, Tony. È stato lui. Il Barone Sangue. Ti ha… _infettato_. Ma è stato sconfitto, non ti tormenterà più. Troveremo una cura, ved---»  
«Una  _cura_?» uno scatto feroce e Stark sputa l’ultima parola come un bolo marcio di fiele «Una cura, lui dice.» gnaula, lamentoso «Una cura al veleno immortale. Lui mente. Lui mente, non ha visto il Barone, non ha assaggiato il sangue. Lui non sa. Io sì. Il sangue. Il  _sangue._ » abbaia una risata orrenda e il Capitano schizza in piedi, si allontana, quasi inciampa nella salma rigida, terrorizzata dell’Agente Barton.  
Stark si solleva con scatti nervosi e  _clang clang clang_  di mandibole, scrocchi di denti, scivolare di sangue e saliva e sudore; piega orrido la testa, lo squadra da sottinsù, torce le dita come artigli e snuda i canini vischiosi. Gli occhi sono folli, le pupille sottili, le iridi vitree.  
«Mi sono nutrito di sangue e calore, non esiste più cura!» ruggisce.  
Quindi scatta.   
Salta.   
Il Capitano solleva lo scudo, rispedisce l’avversario indietro, a schiantarsi contro la parete. Stark guaisce e uggiola, scrolla il capo, a quattro zampe piega le ginocchia, si dà la spinta.   
Balza ancora.  
È animale, è puro istinto di cacciatore e sopravvivenza: si muove come una belva tra il fogliame, pianifica agguati, si ritrae, soffia, sibila, tenta di mordere, graffia, urla.   
Mentre rotola di lato per evitare un assalto, Steve ripensa al sangue virulento del Barone e al suo sogghigno morente, traboccante soddisfazione e gioia acida.  
 _Ho comunque la mia vendetta._  
Il Capitano si scansa, tira indietro il braccio e carica il pugno. Stark latra, contorce il volto ad una sagoma accartocciata di furia.  
Un filo roseo d’alba bacia reverente il profilo tondeggiante dello scudo.  
Steve comprende.  
E vorrebbe morire.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Quando gli Agenti S.H.I.E.L.D. irrompono nella stanza  
Steve ha la testa recisa di Tony stretta amorevolmente al petto.  
Sta urlando  
Ma non gli è rimasta nemmeno la voce.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note Finali:
> 
>  
> 
> Baron Blood «Secondogenito di una nobile famiglia inglese, mentre viaggiava per l’Europa, nella capitale della Valacchia John Falsworth trovò il castello di Dracula. Egli sperava di riuscire a dominare l’antico vampiro per ottenere ricchezza e potere, ma fu invece morso da Dracula e si trasformò in vampiro lui stesso. Durante la Prima guerra mondiale, ritornato in Inghilterra, John fu al servizio dello spionaggio tedesco, con lo pseudonimo di Barone Sangue. In seguito allo scontro con Union Jack fu poi costretto a lasciare la patria.
> 
> Alla fine della guerra, rimase fedele alla Germania nazista. Accettò di sottoporsi ad alcuni esperimenti che gli consentirono di muoversi di nuovo alla luce del giorno. Forte di questo nuovo potere, ritornò in Inghilterra, nella tenuta di famiglia, per cercare vendetta contro il fratello Montgomery, che aveva ereditato tutti i beni dei Falsworth. Quando Union Jack e gli Invasori intervennero per fermarlo, egli cadde accidentalmente su una stalagmite e morì. Dopo essere resuscitato per breve tempo ed essersi unito al Super-Axis, il Barone Sangue fu di nuovo impalato e seppellito all’interno della Torre di Londra.
> 
> Ai giorni nostri, un medico di nome Charles Cromwell lo resuscitò una volta ancora, per ordine di Dracula. Trasferitosi nei pressi di Feudo Medievale Falsworth, il Barone Sangue uccise Cromwell e ne assunse l’identità. Inizialmente egli sfruttava l’attività di medico per procurarsi piccole quantità di sangue dai propri pazienti, ma ben presto la sua sete si fece incolmabile ed egli cominciò a mietere vittime nel villaggio.» (Wikipedia, voce: Barone Sangue)
> 
> Cromwell, per evitare ogni sospetto, aveva sostituito al cadavere del Barone Sangue uno scheletro qualunque.
> 
> Capitan America aiutò Joe Chapman (Union Jack) a sconfiggere il Barone e lo decapitò col proprio scudo; testa e corpo furono bruciati in località differenti, le ceneri disperse tramite un incantesimo del Dottor Strange.
> 
>  
> 
> Note Sulla Narrazione:
> 
> So che vi state tutti chiedendo: Ma che cacchio ci fa un pezzo scritto a copione nel bel mezzo del racconto? Ho letto troppo Fitzgerald Ho pensato di, come dire, narrare il distacco di Stark da se stesso anche tramite “supporto grafico”, quasi Tony stesse osservando la scena fuori dal proprio corpo, come una scena a teatro su cui non ha facoltà di intervento.  
> Il suo punto di vista, poi, si interrompe nel momento esatto in cui il Barone lo sottomette al proprio volere e non ci sono più suoi punti di vista per tutto il resto della storia.


End file.
